1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kind of rehabilitation walking boot and, more particularly, to a kind of rehabilitation walking boot with a creative new structure where a strengthen piece is configured between the foot support and the leg supports to increase support rigidity.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the case of an acutely twisted ankle or broken leg, people usually need a plaster cast or splint to fix the ankle or leg. The fixture cannot be removed for a long period of medical treatment. After removal, to protect the wound and assist movement, the patient may need some support and protection products. Rehabilitation walking boots are currently widely used as support and protection products for leg rehabilitation.
The structure of rehabilitation walking boots mainly comprises a foot support and two leg supports. In conventional rehabilitation walking boots, the foot support and leg supports are linked together in a fixed form. Later, the industry developed a new type of boot, in which the foot support and leg supports are linked together in a combination form. The materials of the leg support mainly include plastics and metal. The above-mentioned rehabilitation walking boots with fixed structure usually have metal leg supports. Such leg supports have high rigidity, but the patients wearing the rehabilitation walking boots will often face the problem of heaviness and discomfort, which causes inconvenience and limitation of movement.
The above-mentioned rehabilitation walking boots can have a combination structure, usually with plastic leg supports and a foot support, which can be linked together by inserting the leg supports into the slots configured on the foot support. The plastic leg supports are light-weight and can overcome the problem of heaviness and discomfort. However, in actual application, it is found that such plastic combination-type rehabilitation walking boots may still cause a problem.
For example, in case the patient wearing the rehabilitation walking boots has a sudden fall or suffers from inappropriate external force, the leg support inserts may be easily broken, causing unexpected injury. By looking into the reasons for injury, it is found that the plastic leg support inserts are usually designed with some parts with reduced thickness and width to realize the support and limitation function. Because such parts with reduced thickness and lack width rigidity, the boots cannot withstand a strong external side force, when the patient has a sudden fall or suffers from inappropriate external force. If it is a strong side force, the insert part between the leg supports and the foot support will be easily broken due to action of the shearing force.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.